A warehouse may have multiple locations or nodes. The locations may be used for processing, or performing some operation on goods. For example, a warehouse may have a shipping and receiving area and a storage area. Additionally, a warehouse may include one or more locations for operations such as: counting, picking, bundling, painting, assembling, etc. Routing of goods in a warehouse may include, and/or be directed by generation of one or more documents or routing controls in a routing manager. For example, a transfer order or other routing document may be used to direct or indicate the movement of goods from one location in the warehouse to another. Traditional routing of goods included the use of a single transfer order, or other move operation or warehouse task that would accompany the goods from the starting location to the ending location (e.g., receiving to storage for goods receipt, storage to shipping for shipments). The single transfer order may accompany the goods without regard to the routing path. The use of a single transfer order made movement of goods inflexible, and difficult to provide detailed tracking or correction of routing errors.